Cohorts
COHORTS During your adventures in Wulverheim, you will occasionally encounter potential Cohorts that you can recruit into your party. The maximum party size you can have is 5 unless you take the Leadership feat, which allows you up to 6 followers. This includes both player made characters and the cohorts. After recruiting a cohort for the first time they are yours for the rest of the game. You can dispand them from your party and pick them up again later as often as you want. You have access to their inventory, so you can trade equipment. If you dismiss them they retain everything and they teleport to the nearest Inn or Monestary to the location that you dismissed them. The Cohorts are set up to copy the level of your lead character. So they will always be the same level as your party leader. So for example, if you recruit them at level 5, they will be level 5 too. If you are level 30, then so are they. This prevents them from falling behind your party leader and saves you the hassle of grinding them up or paying out to level them up like you would in SoZ. There are more Cohorts in Wulverheim than you are allowed to recruit all at once, so if you are a player that likes to alternate and swap cohorts from time to time, then the absence of this feature would make this a common problem. Cohort Portfolios Dusin Class: Fighter Race: Shield Dwarf Deity: Clangeddin Silverbeard Location: The Burly Tavern Background: A native of Hammers Head keep, Dusin is a hardy dwarven freelance mercenary only interested in gold and a good fight. Eroewen Class: Swashbuckler Race: Human Deity: Valkur Location: The Tache Tavern Background: Eroewen is a lady Swashbuckler, who used to captain an explorer vessel named the "Briar Icefly". Her ship was attacked and seized by pirates. Some of her crew died, the others yielded and joined the pirates. Eroewen only just managed to escape alive and made it to the shore of Wulverheim. She now drowns her sorrows in the Tache Tavern wondering what to do with her future. Frugo Class: Rogue Race: Halfling Deity: Brandobaris Location: Cracklewood Mine Background: One of Wulverheim's most talented "professionals" outside of the Thieves Guild, Frugo is a Halfling who's reputation has caught up with him. The Silver Dagger Bandits want him in their gang, however Frugo is no thug and wants nothing to do with highway robbery. He is a professional thief that takes from the less needy and gives to the poor. Ingjald Silverdagger seems to think that keeping Frugo locked up will change his mind in time. Hesicasial Class: Warlock Race: Tiefling Deity: Lliira Location: Wulverberg Palace Dungeons Background: Hesicasial is a Tiefling Warlock, who knows nothing of her biological parents. Her earliest memory was from her being only a mere toddler, surviving on the streets of Wulverberg. An old Wizard named Oddbjorg found her and took her in. Oddbjorg recognised the font of dark magic Hesicasial possessed in her soul from only a very early age. She brought her up carefully to control her powers. When Oddbjorg passed away, her house was possessed by the council and Hesicasial had nowhere to go, but back on the streets. Hesicasial has recently been found out, accused and arrested by a Warlock Hunter named Kveldulf. She is locked away in Wulverberg Dungeons awaiting her trial, which will inevitably lead to her execution. Hesicasial's goddess Lliira once visited her in a dream and bestowed her with a spell, embedded in Hesicasial's mind for later use. It is a one time only spell, that will permanently change Hesicasial's physical appearance, giving her a new external identity. Lliira told Hesicasial that one day she will need it and now she knows why… to escape the dreaded law against Warlocks. Halla Class: Favoured Soul Race: Human Deity: Torm Location: Temple of Torm Background: Halla is a dedicated favoured soul of Torm. She seeks to join with a band of honourable heroes who intend to fight against evil. She wishes only to bring punishment too all those that bring chaos and destruction to Wulverheim. Halla knew from an early age that she was special. She was always good in a fight and seemed to be able to wield spells naturally that clerics had to study and pray for. She spent most of her life ignoring these gifts wanting nothing more but to become a family woman. She found love, took a husband and gave birth to a child. All was perfect for her until one day whilst travelling her family was attacked and murdered by Marauders. They thought they'd killed Halla too, but she was still breathing when a traveller found her and returned her to the Temple of Torm. Whilst unconscious Torm visited her in a dream and said to her; "It is time Halla… You were born to serve punishment to those who have done wrong." Halla was not the same woman after that. She grew very quiet, sad, bitter, she was closed off from the rest of the world and very focused on her spells and fighting. She began training at the Temple of Torm until she was ready to set out and punish those that slaughtered her family. Eventually Halla did set out and find those responsible and their deaths were slow and painful. Ever since then Halla has been obsessed with seeking out evil and serving justice with a solid iron weapon. Note: Halla will only join with non-evil characters, unless persuaded otherwise. Iron Golem available due to the discontinuation of Wulverheim Development Class: Construct Race: Construct Deity: None Location: The Mechanist Gnome Fortress Background: This Iron Golem is found incomplete in the Mechanist Gnome Fortress. It requires a Dynamo that the player needs to find and insert into the Golem's torso. They can salvage a Dynamo from another Iron Golem that they have to defeat in the Fortress. After bringing this Golem back online it ends up with an internal struggle against its programming. It sees you as its master, because you gave it power, but at the same time it was programmed to destroy all enemies of the Mechanist gnomes. Whenever the Golem runs its combat protocol, it triggers a malfunction that causes it to become confused for 10 seconds. Leela Class: Ranger Race: Wood Elf Deity: Solonor Thelandira Location: The Sapwood Inn, in Oaknest Forest Background: Leela is a Wood Elf Ranger and Hunter. She hunts game in the wilds and sells it for a living. However she is now bored with her usual prey and is developing an interest for hunting monsters and outlaws. She is now seeking to join up with some experienced adventurers who will hire her bow. Their enemies will be her new game. Nelalad Class: Spirit Shaman Race: Wild Elf Deity: Fenmarel Mestarine Location: The Wild Wench Tavern in Wulverberg Background: Nelalad is a Shaman outcast of a tribe of Wild Elves from the far southern region of Oaknest Forest. He was one of two Shamans in the tribe. The other shaman, Sumean began inciting hatred against all things civilised including those that accept civilisation, such as Thorn's Guardians of the forest. When Nelalad disputed this he was cast out and is now a tribeless shaman feeling unsure of his destiny. He now studies civilised social behaviour from a tavern, hoping to assure himself that his argument was not in vain. Olffnab Class: Sorcerer Race: Rock Gnome Deity: Kelemvor Location: Mosswood Inn, Darkwright Village Background: Olffnab is a Gnome Necromantic sorcerer who enjoys taking risks and living life on the wild side. He laughs at the Wulverheimic laws against Necrology and travelled here to intentionally disregard them. Using Darkwright Village as a base, he hopes to find a group of likeminded adventurers that will make use of his shunned abilities. Purukian Golem Class: Construct Race: Construct Deity: None Location: The Lost City of Golems in Lake Burly Griffin Background: This Purukian Golem can be constructed by the player in the Lost City of Golems. It is a 100% loyal and flawless companion, however not as powerful as the malfunctioned Iron Golem. Thorgeirr Class: Barbarian Race: Half Orc Deity: Tempus Location: Fort Blackhall in Jaggatooth Mountains northeastern part Background: Thorgeirr is a Half Orc Barbarian leader of a clan of Marauders living in the old ruined Fort Blackhall in Jaggatooth Mountains. Upon defeating him, he will yield and offer to vow loyalty to the player. His clan's code of honour states that those who best you in a fight are those that command you. Thorgeirr will leave his role as leader of his clan and follow the player. Astrio the Red Class: Wizard Race: Human Deity: Mystra Location: The Enchanted Tankard Tavern in Liascelyn Background: Astrio is simply a feisty veteran Wizard looking for gold and adventure. She will be hanging out in the Enchanted Tankard Tavern in Liascelyn, hoping to meet adventurers that will pay her some good coin and make use of her spell casting skills.